Un étranger dans une terre étrange
by PercyandCassandra
Summary: Jenna, disguised as a boy, is attending Devon school. How long will her illusion last? revised!
1. Vicious Neckties and Obnoxious Roommates

**Hey! So this is the newly edited version of this story (apparently I had some **_**major **_**mistakes; thanks Nejifanatic101!) So here is part one, again… also, I wanted to apologize again for the wait, with the first part and the second. I promise the second installment should be along shortly!**

**Disclaimer; it all belongs to Knowles! ('cept Jenna, but really. We need a girl in every story! **_**Feminism, woo! **_**Okay, sorry, I'll stop.) **

Vicious Neckties and Obnoxious Roommates

Jenna shook out her shorn hair and restrained herself from pushing it behind her ears.

Boys didn't put their hair behind their ears.

In fact, boys didn't have hair this long to begin with; Jenna knew she would pay for her vanity later.

Her hair wasn't long, no; she had taken care to crop it as close to her head as she could. But there came a point when even the least feminine of females had to draw the line; unfortunately Jenna's "line" was somewhere around her earlobes. After all, curly hair was hard to manage, and harder still to manage when too short to tuck away.

_No Jenna. No tucking._ Sighing, she began to bind her chest with a strip of linen; something she did every day. When she finished, she stepped into the traditional uniform; a dress shirt with slacks and leather shoes. This was not a problem for Jenna, as she preferred men's clothes to women's any day. But the tie did prove to be an issue.

Jenna stood for awhile, fighting desperately with the school tie as she tried to secure it around her neck. Glancing at her watch, she noticed the late time; if she didn't hurry her roommate would return from the shower.

Suddenly the door banged opened. _Speak of the devil,_ Jenna thought sarcastically. She turned away from the shirtless boy in front of her, fingers flying slightly frantically around the tie.

Chet Douglas' curly blonde head appeared next to her curly red one, and she groaned in frustration.

"Put some clothes on before you irritate me, will you?" She muttered.

"Aw, James, you're such a girl. What're you messing with that tie for?"

Jenna blushed, not only from embarrassment but from the astounding truth of Chet's sarcastic statement. "Well I can't get it tied, can I?" she growled.

Chet sighed. "Take it off," He instructed.

Jenna did, handing him the seemingly God-forsaken object.

Chet moved quickly, loosely forming the tie into an appropriate shape and slipping it around Jenna's neck. "There. Just tighten it."

Jenna blushed again, fitting the tie to her neck and glaring at the ground. She couldn't stand to be out-done. "I could've done it." She snapped.

Chet just laughed at her, and then turned to the closet to find a shirt. "Sure, James." He said.


	2. Row with the Teenage Demigod

**Behold the second chapter! Sorry it's taken, like, six months. Oh, well. This is actually for Nenjifanatic101; thanks again for your fantastic editing of part 1!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. ('cept Jenna, again.)**

Row with the Teenage Demigod

Jenna trooped down to breakfast without Chet that morning, determined to shake him off before he _really _started to get on her nerves. Why did boys have to be so difficult?

Breakfast proved to be no better, however; apparently it was in the nature of all teenage males to eat as much as physically possible in the most disturbing manner, regardless of the hour of the day.

Needless to say, Jenna lost her appetite fairly quickly, and her hunger was replaced by a general sort of irritation with the world.

Pushing her plate away from her and snatching a book up out of her bag, Jenna planned to read through the remainder of the breakfast hour, hoping her blatantly reclusive position would ward off any impending conversation.

Unfortunately, the naive pig-headedness of the general male species was made obvious to Jenna within five minutes of her opening her World History textbook.

Phineas, the school's most popular and probably most well-liked pupil, (at least among the students) took that moment to plop down noisily across from her and snatch her book right out of her hands.

"Really, James," he began sarcastically, leafing through the book with unnatural dexterity, "You're as bad as Gene, here. Let me explain something. Breakfast is for eating." Finny picked up her fork and stuck it unceremoniously into Jenna's clenched fist. "Class is for reading." He set her book down on the table and stared her right in the eye. "Understand?"

Jenna seethed in frustration, glaring as violently as she could manage in Finny's direction. How dare he? How dare he presume to talk to her? Teenage demigod or not, he had no right to impose himself on her like this. Jenna expected her anger was fueled by her embarrassment, but at this point, she was beyond caring.

Jenna released her fist, and the fork clattered to the table. Fixing Phineas with a possibly even more poisonous stare then before, Jenna snapped "You have no business telling me what I can and cannot do. I'll read if I want to. Just because I don't feel like eating like every other pig in this room, doesn't give you the right to say a word about it. Now get yourself out of here and back to your little fan club before I kick you there myself."

The tidal wave of rage that had been attacking Jenna's insides like a battering ram subsided considerably as these words burst out of her. After all, the look of pure shock and slight respect of Phineas's face was extremely satisfying.

Jenna looked around now, taking a moment to observe the numerous other faces turned towards her, no doubt attracted by her verbal assault of the resident king of Devon.

Gene, whom Phineas had referenced before, had her pinned with an unforgiving glare, as if he wanted to pound the life out of her for even addressing his apparent hero. He was a tall, rather skinny boy with straight brown hair and a pointed nose. The look on his face would have been quite amusing, had it not hinted at Jenna's upcoming demise.

Brinker, a burly boy with dark eyes, had actually leaned back a little from the table, as if Jenna's words had physically blown him away.

Chet Douglass, who had meandered into the dining hall only soon enough to hear Jenna's violent reply, looked so completely flabbergasted that Jenna doubted he remembered where he was.

Suddenly, the impact of what she had said hit Jenna at full force. _Sweet Jesus, _Jenna thought stupidly, now somewhat shocked herself, _I've just gone and started a row with Phineas. Phineas! Oh God, what was I thinking?_

Jenna felt a blush creeping up her neck. This jarred her back to reality somewhat. Boys weren't notorious for blushing. Going red would certainly not support her disguise. She needed to get herself under control before she gave herself away.

Jenna cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing her bag up off the floor and snatching her book up off the table. She had to get out of here. But as she turned to go, Phineas's voice broke the thick silence that had descended upon the dining hall. His voice was softer this time, and a thousand times less confident then before.

"Er…sorry, James…" He said, shifting uncomfortably. "Never mind, then…"

Jenna would have been too shocked to move, had the rest of the school not been staring at her. Had Phineas actually apologized? She _must_ be hearing things. In fact, she _knew _she was hearing things. Phineas had probably said something more along the lines of "you'd better run before I set the blood-sucking piranhas that make up my "fan club" on your scrawny hide."

Oh yes. It was definitely time to get out of here.

Jenna turned and stalked out of the dining hall, trying not to appear too flustered. She held her breath until she made it out into the courtyard, and even then didn't dare to stop walking until she reached the building that housed her first class.

When she reached the classroom door, she stopped and slid down the wall into a sitting position. She still had half an hour before French started, and she needed to relax.

All in all, it hadn't been a very successful morning.


End file.
